


Moment

by jericho



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jericho/pseuds/jericho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howie gets a response to the question "What do you think of my hair?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2000

The first time it happened was shortly before their third North American album was released. They were staying at the Marriott, a skyscraper amongst the other skyscrapers, in the heart of a downtown that had seen thousands of pop stars come and go. Howie's room was next to Nick's, but the walls were thick enough that Howie knew he wouldn't hear whatever Nick did that night, and that was a blessing. 

Howie left his room at the same time as Nick, and they locked their doors in unison. "What do you think?" Howie asked, pointing to his brand new hair extensions. It was only a photo shoot. He might as well try something different. 

Nick looked at him strangely, eyes narrowing, studying Howie to the point where Howie wanted to say "Never mind" and scramble back into his room. "You can be honest," Howie said with a little forced laugh. 

Nick came straight over to him, holding a lock of Howie's hair between his fingers. Then he let go and ran his hand through it, tugging on the locks gently in the process. Nick's blue eyes were fixed on Howie, not wavering even as he pulled his hand back and ran his fingers along Howie's jaw. 

Nick's eyes closed as he leaned closer. Howie shut his eyes instinctively, getting the feeling that he was going to be kissed. And he was. Nick's lips were soft, just this side of powerful, nudging against Howie's until Howie opened his mouth enough for the tip of Nick's tongue to slide inside. They kissed timidly for what was probably about 15 seconds, but Howie's heart was pounding so hard that it made his whole body vibrate, and he seemed to lose track of time. 

Then Nick pulled back and smiled a little - that cocky, self assured, slightly evil smile, and said, "It looks nice." 

"Thanks," Howie breathed. He watched Nick turn and stroll down the hall toward the elevator, around the corner and out of sight. He waited until he was sure Nick was gone to move again. 


End file.
